Happy Valentines Day Baby
by Dana1
Summary: In response to the Valentine's Day challenge posted by Danielle. Amy and Face try to deal with a fiveyearold, a mouse, and Hulk Hogan?


Title: Happy Valentine's Day Baby  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Sap and heterosexual kissing but that's it.   
Summary: In response to the Valentine's Day challenge posted by Danielle. Amy and Face try to deal with a five-year-old, a mouse, and Hulk Hogan?   
Author's note: Ignore all my fics that have Angelina in them (course you've only seen two of them) Amy's alive this time heh.  
Second author's note: Yes I know Valentine's Day in 95 might not have been on a Sunday, I know Superbrawl 95 was not on the 14th or in LA so please ignore that and enjoy the fic.  
Disclaimer: I claim Angelina and that's about it. Hulk Hogan belongs to well Hulk Hogan. Everyone else belongs to Stephen J. Cannell. WCW belongs to WWFE. Any questions? No? Good!  
Archive: Yes please with comment card.  
  
SEQUEL WARNING: This fic takes place after Earthquake. Thought I'd warn you now. No direct spoilers unless you haven't read the parts that have been posted.  
  
"Daddy what's that?" Five-year-old Angelina Peck asked pointing at the food her father, Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, was preparing.  
  
"Sushi."  
  
"What's sushi?"  
  
"It's raw fish. It's a Japanese dish. In Japan they serve it with rice."  
  
"Ew! Why would you eat that?"  
  
"Your mother and I like sushi. It's what we had for dinner on our first date. We are having it with Miso soup which is which has tofu and miso in it."  
  
"What's tofu?"  
  
"Tofu is made out of soy beans and curds. Which are kinda like beans but healthier for you."  
  
"I don't want any."   
  
"Well you won't be eating it honey. Remember your Uncle BA's taking you to Superbrawl tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah!"   
  
"Did you feed Rosalind?" Rosalind was a birthday gift from HM Murdock a couple weeks ago.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Well you better go feed her before BA's here."  
  
"Okay daddy." She said and ran back to her room. Face shook his head while he watched her go.   
  
He looked over at the box of a dozen roses sitting on the table and one red rose by itself. He had left work early to prepare dinner for his wife Amy and now he was just waiting for her to get home. Sushi and Miso soup with champagne. BA and Angelina wouldn't be back till probably after 10.   
  
"Dad!"   
  
"What it Angel?" Face said hurrying into the room.  
  
"Rosalind's missing!"  
  
"Oh Angelina you left the cage open! Did you look in her usual hiding places?"  
  
"Uh huh. I can't find her."  
  
They spent the next half hour looking for the mouse without any success. Angelina was in tears.  
  
"Face? Angelina? Anyone home?" Amy Peck called from the front room.  
  
"Mama!" Angelina said running into the room. "We can't find Rosalind. And we looked everywhere!"  
  
Amy frowned. "Honey I'm sure she'll turn up soon. Isn't BA supposed to be here soon? Let's go figure out what your going to wear and Daddy can keep looking for Rosalind."  
  
'Thanks a lot Amy.' Face said to himself.  
  
Face looked in the kitchen and living room for any signs of the runaway mouse and couldn't find her. Amy and Angelina came into the room. Angelina was wearing a Sting T-shirt and a Hogan bandanna, which both were given to her for her birthday from BA, along with a pair of jeans.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Angelina asked pointing out the window. "That's a big car." Her parents came up behind her.  
  
"That's a limo." Amy said. They watched as two men got out of the limo. Angelina opened the door and ran outside.   
  
"Uncle BA!" She greeted hugging her uncle. She turned and looked at the man standing next to BA. "Hulk Hogan?"  
  
"Yep. Hi Angelina. BA was telling me your birthday was a couple weeks ago. So my present to you is a limo ride to Staples Arena." Hogan looked up at Amy and Face. "Hi Face." He said shaking his hand. "You are both welcome to come if you want."  
  
"No that's okay. Angel you stay with BA the whole time and have fun."   
  
Angelina hugged both of her parents before getting into the limo with BA and Hogan.  
  
Face and Amy watched as the limo disappeared. "Alone at last." Amy said kissing Face.   
  
"Mmm." Face said and then led her inside. "Dinner's about ready."   
  
"Sushi!" Amy said when she got into the kitchen. "Just like our first date."   
  
"Hey you remember our first Valentines Day as a couple?" Face asked as he dished out the food.  
  
"How could I forget? We spent it at Dulles because I had to fly to Moose Jaw Saskatchewan Canada for a story. You were still on crutches and the only place open that early was a coffee shop."   
  
"And the red rose I gave you had a broken stem. So I started making it a tradition to give you roses with one having a broken stem." He handed her the lone rose. This one indeed had a broken stem.  
  
Amy beamed and was starting to lean in to kiss Face when her eyes saw something. Face was about to kiss her when she said, "Rosalind!" Face jumped back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Amy scooped up the mouse. "Let me go put her back in her cage." Amy said and hurried out of the room.  
  
Face sighed and waited for Amy to come back into the room. She did and quickly washed her hands. "Where were we?" She asked slyly.  
  
"I think right here." Face said leaning in to kiss her. when they finished he said "Happy Valentines Day baby."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Face. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
The end.  
  
A bit 'soapy' but I don't write too many romance fics. I'm usually torturing the Faceman. Thought I'd try something different. Hope ya all liked it. let me know what you thought. 


End file.
